


Pink Slip

by youngthug (skepticalArsonist)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, He just goes for it man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalArsonist/pseuds/youngthug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Baratheon and Davos Seaworth are both teachers at Baelor High School. Stannis' shit teaching style has put his job on the line, and being the empathetic new guy, Davos offers him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Slip

If one were to ask whom the least respected, most notorious teacher at Baelor Memorial High School was, the answer was almost guaranteed to be unanimous: Stannis Baratheon. He leered, he sneered, and he was rightly feared. He treated his students like seasoned scholars and called it respect. He ate his lunches alone in his classroom, and was avoided by even his own brother, a fellow teacher, whose classroom was three doors from his.

When freshman asked their older friends for advice regarding surviving the next four toilsome years, the response was always the same- "Don't wing it on tests, try to sleep early whenever you can, and avoid getting a class with Stannis at all costs." It was rumored that some well-qualified seniors took a lower level English class, since the highest level class was taught by the horned man himself.

Of course, when Davos started teaching wood and metal shop at Baelor, he knew none of this. He felt bad for the man who frowned as he strode through the halls in his sweater vest, shirt and tie. He wanted to reach out to this man who ate alone, who was ridiculed by students and staff alike. Davos believed that no working man should be subject to that kind of scorn.

One morning he stopped by Catelyn Stark's classroom on the second floor. The woman was sipping from a travel mug, browsing mindlessly on her laptop, awaiting the horde of students that would flood into her room once the bell rang. Davos rapped the door frame with a knuckle.

"Morning, Catelyn."

"Oh, good morning Davos. How was your weekend trip?" She turned in her chair, crossing her slender legs, clad in black slacks.

"It was nice. It was just some fishing on the lake. Drunk fishing.” He cleared his throat. “Say Cat, you know biology and all that junk. Do you know if vomit attracts or drives off fish?" Catelyn laughed, taking a moment to sip her beverage. It was strong and the scent filled the room despite the open windows.

"I'd imagine it'd repel them, Davos." She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Although I can't imagine that vomit would taste any better than worms."

"Cat, you should have seen the size of the trout we caught afterwards, though! It was massive- maybe you and your science friends should look into studying that."

"Yes, of course, I can't _wait_ to tell the government that vomit is an extremely good substitute for manmade bait." She closed the lid of her computer, facing his and regarding him with her bright blue eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, in fact."

A voice sounded from behind. Davos turned to see Daenerys Targaryen, one of his students, making her way towards him.

"Morning Dany." He grinned. "What do you need?"

"I just want to know if the room's open. I need to finish my project." She paused, her strange, violet eyes baring into him. "I'd also like to know if I can have a deadline extension. One day, and no more, I promise."

"You can stay after school and work on it, you know." Davos felt bad. This girl tried so hard and was so busy, but he always did his best to avoid singular exceptions.

"I have a student gov meeting, then dance. But I mean, I can try..." He sighed.

"It's fine. Just one day, that's it, Dany. And the shop's door is open." Daenerys smiled with sincere gratitude.

"Thank you Mr. Seaworth." Then she was off.

Catelyn smiled up at him. "You're too soft, Davos." He waved her off.

"I'm not soft. Just understanding." He drummed his fingers against his thigh. "Cat, I just want to speak to you about something. Brief, I promise. It's about Stannis. Is he... Alright?"

"Why are you asking me? Does it look like we're friends?"

"No. I mean I figured since you're both in the English department. You could. Tell me a bit about him, perhaps?"

"Well, I mean there isn't much. He's a harsh critic, an overly- strict educator, and he walks and talks like he has a stick in his ass and the world is his enemy. The man likes jury duty, Davos!"

"It seems to me everyone hates him. I mean isn't it justifiable?"

"Davos, he's always been like this. Each year his classes get fewer and fewer enrollments. I hate to say it, but I see a pink slip in his future. I can sense it." Catelyn said. Davos frowned.

"Do you think there's anyway I could help him?

"Oh, Davos. Being a good Samaritan isn't going to change the way he acts. I'd say let the system do its thing."

"Catelyn, don't you think it's childish? I mean he's a person who needs to provide for himself. Jesus. I need to talk to him." Catelyn’s eyes softened for just a moment as she put down her green mug.

"Look, Davos." Her voice lowered in volume. "I know you're new, but you have to understand. We've a tried reaching out, but he always swats us away. You're better off avoiding him altogether."

"Cat, I love you, but I'm going to have to have to follow my gut here. I'll see you later." They both waved goodbye, and Davos went to find Stannis before first period began.  
  


* * *

  
The bell had sounded while Davos had been going down the stairs, and so when he found that Stannis too had planning first period, he was grateful. He knocked on the open door before stepping in.

Stannis sat at his desk, looking up from his papers and looking offended. Davos stepped in, hands jammed in the pockets of his khakis.

"Hello." He said, his tone easy - he wasn’t smiling but he sounded friendly nonetheless.

"What do you _want?"_ Stannis asked him. The question was listless. It seemed he wanted him gone as soon as possible. Davos didn't let up.

"Well, I've been here a couple of weeks now and I've never had the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Davos, the new woodshop teacher. I've heard a lot about you, Stannis." This made him put his pen down.

"Which story did you hear? The one where I banned all the girls from using the restroom in 2012? Or when I hit Renly with a car and broke his leg?"

"No." The atmosphere was tense now, awkward. "Is all that true?" Stannis seemed to deflate.

"Of course not. Only an idiot would believe that I did all that… On purpose." His jaw worked for a while, then he cursed silently and picked his bag up again. "What do you want, Davos?"

"Well, if you're willing to take it, I'd like to offer my help." Davos said it plain and simple. If he was rejected, he'd leave and never bother the man again.

"Help doing _what?"_ He spat, as if that last word had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well, I've heard from a couple of students that your teaching method is outdated and rigid. You're not going to connect with these kids if you don't learn about what they like and don't like."

"My job is not to connect with the students, it's to teach them, and there's nothing wrong with the way I do it. Now please-"

"Stannis. The system isn't happy with you." He fibbed. "They'll take your job if you don't shape up." He had his attention now.

"How do you know this?"

"Rumors. Unreliable, but this one is too risky to mess around with. Stannis, let me help you. For the sake of your job.”

Stannis sighed, put his hands together, looked up. “Why do you care so much about the way I teach? I haven’t spoken to you, eaten with you. Hell, I haven’t even made _eye contact_ with you before today. Why not just ignore me like everyone else. I’d much prefer it.” He used his shirt to wipe his glasses.

"Look, I'm just trying to be a good person. I really am." He took a seat at a desk then, Stannis giving him a stern look of disapproval. "Look, I can come here after school, show you some stuff and be on my way. I won't bother you again after that. I know... What it's like, being like you." He chose his words carefully. "It doesn't feel good."

Stannis merely laughed without any traces of sincerity or friendliness.

"Oh please. What can someone as easygoing as you know about discipline in the classroom, or lack thereof? What can you teach me about teaching?"

"You know, you may be right there. I don't know a lot about discipline, I'll admit. Truth is I don't need it. This is all the discipline my students need-" Davos slid his left hand from his pocket, waving it in the air. Stannis looked horrified, then strangely amused.

"How in _hell_ did that happen to you?" Davos shrugged.

"Let's just say that back when I was in school, there weren't half as many regulations as there are today." He pressed his lips together. "I also wasn't much of a top-notch student."

"And you payed dearly for that."

"You can't even imagine..." He then remembered the topic at hand. "So will you please accept my offer, Stannis? I think it'll do you some good."

Stannis paused for a moment, looking displeased and thoughtful at the same time.

"Follow my car after school today." He sneered, looking him right in the eye. Davos returned his hard look with a harder one.

"I'll be there. Just remember that I'm doing you a good."

Stannis stared down at him.

"We'll just see about that. Now leave. I have work that needs to be done."  
  


* * *

  
Stannis lived in an ordinary home in of those new neighborhoods where every house was of similar size and shape but with different neutral color schemes. It did not surprise Davos in the least that it was grey with black shutters. Stannis seemed the sort of man to itch at the sight of anything bright and cheerful. There were no potted flowers in sight, bushes or trees to be seen other than the young weeping willow slouching on the shadowed right side of the yard.

Once they were in the door, Stannis grumbled something or another about changing into comfortable clothing and left the room, the wooden stairs creaking under his weight. Davos, alone and less than comfortable, observed the picture frames in the hall where he stood. They all depicted a girl with big ears and a scarred face. She smiled brightly in all three black-framed photos. So the man had children. What a miserable child she had to be.

He moved on to the living room, which was just up ahead. Above the gas-powered fireplace was a large, silver-framed photo of three people, a frowning Stannis, a frail-looking, sullen-faced woman, and the small girl from the other pictures. She was the only one smiling, though it was an uneasy, almost sad looking thing.

The woman in the photo wasn't necessarily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but the way she stood straight, almost tall as her husband, made her look very important. A woman of business. She looked quite sharp in her grey dress suit. Stannis was also dressed in a businesslike fashion, very unbefitting of a family photo. Davos moved on.

He had been gently sliding his fingers over the white keys of the sleek black piano when he heard the voice behind him,

"Approximately 3500 square feet, 3 bedrooms and 1.5 bathrooms if you're interested in buying." The suddenness of Stannis' reappearance made Davos start, then turn a shade in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to appear as if he were snooping around this man's home. The other sounded irritated.

"I didn't mean to seem nosy. I was just a little curious."

"Curiosity and nosiness go hand-in-hand," Stannis replied curtly, sharply, rudely. Davos frowned. So the rumors had been true: Stannis was truly the most unpleasant man in the entire school, save for Assistant Principal Bolton, who often stalked the halls silently, his pale eyes scanning every face with an icy glare that burned cold and sharp like liquid nitrogen... Davos sensed a parallel between the two men, now, and could understand why Bolton despised Stannis more than any other staff member in the district; they were too similar, both seemingly too cold and hard to busy themselves dealing with teenagers each day.

"Well, I can see why the kids talk about you." Davos spat quietly, his eyes meeting his and lingering for four, five seconds.

"Mr. Seaworth," the other retorted. "I invited you into my home so that you could help me. Help me, not poke around my home and criticize my person." He stopped to swipe a tongue across his lips. "Take a seat at the counter. Let's get this over with."

Davos hesitated before taking his seat. He should leave, he knew. He should leave and never spare this man another passing glance. He should avoid him, just as Catelyn had advised.

The man sighed. Nasty as he was, he could not bring himself to simply walk out. He considered their exchange to be the first strike. He sat.

Stannis sat across from him, twiddling his thumbs before getting up again. He opened up a cabinet, took out two mugs.

"Would you like any coffee?" He asked quietly, as if embarrassed.

"No thank you. It's 5 at night, Stannis. You shouldn’t be having caffeine this late.” Stannis shrugged got a bag of grounds from his pantry and scooped some into the machine.

“I get headaches if I go too long without coffee.” He poured two mugs of water into the corresponding compartment. “Besides, I don’t sleep very well as it is. A bit of coffee won’t hurt me.” It didn’t seem like a “bit” of coffee to Davos, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Well, it certainly won’t help…” He muttered. “Can we just get started? I have stuff to do at home.

“You teach _woodshop_. What kind of work do you have to do at home?”

“I never said it was work. I have a life, you know.” Davos shook his head. “Let’s not bicker like children. Let’s just start. What do you teach again?”

“Advanced History for seniors plus two electives. Law and geography, both high level classes.”

“Jesus…” Davos murmured. "Well, why don't we start here... How much recent technology have you incorporated into your curriculum?"

"None."

"None?"

"I don't recall stuttering." Stannis affirmed coolly. Goodness, would it hurt this man to be polite once in his goddamn life? Davos took out his phone, going over different apps and online resources he had learned about over the summer. Stannis seemed fascinated by each program and what it could do for his classes.

“So the kids can use this too?”

“Yes. You just need everything to sync, but I think it does that automatically."

"Oh..."

It was stunning, almost baffling how such a supposedly intelligent man could be so oblivious to the wonders of modern classroom technology? He had been reticent, and had hesitated to ask Davos questions at first, probably because of his pride or something stupid like that, but after a while he did so often, asking if he could try this, or download that. Davos was really impressed that he hadn't flown off the handle in a while. He actually seemed tranquil, in his element. This was clearly a man who enjoyed learning.

Minutes passed, then an hour, and the hour turned into hours. They learned from one another, chatted a bit, and Davos neglected to realize that it was past dinner time, and that his show was coming on in forty minutes.

"Stannis, I need to leave." The man began packing up immediately. "I actually had a nice time. You should come to my class some time. I'm making some chairs for my kitchen table and could use some help."

"I'm not the crafty type. And I'm busy." Something in the distance seemed to catch his attention. Davos paid it no mind. He was probably the first guest he'd had in months.

"Too busy to visit my class, Stannis?"

He said nothing, then, "Can you not stay longer?" Davos looked at him, the way he crossed his arms and looked at everything but his face. For once is expression was not bitter, but one of a disappointment milder than the embers of a flame that had been long dead.

"I suppose I could. What is it, Thursday?"

"Wednesday."

"Shit. I don't know." Davos didn't know if he wanted to leave or stay. He didn't have any work waiting for him at home, and his friend Wyman's show wouldn't be on until tomorrow. Hell, it wasn't that he wanted to leave the man here to wallow in his own self-induced misery. He just wanted to relax in his lazy chair with some brandy or something.

"I'm going to leave, but I can... Definitely come over some other time." He said, his words coming out slower and more carefully than he had intended. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He had been half out the door when Stannis grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Stannis-" He said, irritated now. That was when the man forcefully pulled him back in.

And kissed him. Just like that. Davos stood there frozen as the man's lips pressed onto his, holding him tight, doing everything but letting him go.

It had all happened so fast. Why hadn't he pushed the man away, scolding him before leaving, ending their brief friendship? Was Davos enjoying this? He didn't know why. All he knew was that Stannis was kissing him. _Kissing_ him, and the door was open, and...

Davos gripped Stannis' arms momentarily, leaning into the kiss and surprising himself by how much he enjoyed the feeling of having Stannis so close to him. Two hours ago, he would not have seen it coming; Stannis the Scornful, the man who believed in the preservation of ideals and had an ego that was so damned inflated yet held back in the strait jacket of his self-control. They separated.

"Stannis..." Davos said as Stannis closed the front door. "Don't you have a goddamned family?"

"We're divorced. Shared custody of my daughter.” Stannis was speaking quickly, an energy around him just short of nervous. “They're in Massachusetts now, if it makes you feel any better." He turned to Davos, then, as if expecting something of him.

 _I do want this._ Davos pulled Stannis in again, drawing their faces so close that their noses touched. They did not kiss. Davos backed the other up against the wall so forcefully that the thump resounded for two full seconds. Davos moved his lips to Stannis's ear, growling.

"You know, most people would kick your ass for doing what you just did to me." He clenched a fistfull of his black hair, turning his face towards him. "So be lucky you chose me." He could feel Stannis shudder against him. As he pulled the man's t-shirt over his head, he became aware of his growing arousal. His pants had become uncomfortably tight, and his heart was beating in his throat.

They were going to have to do this somewhere comfortable. Stannis hesitated and pulled away from him, staring hard into his eyes before practically pushing him out of the way. When he began ascending the staircase, Davos made the decision to follow. When Stannis made no move to protest, Davos quickened his pace, all the while thinking to himself _What am I doing? What am I doing? What on earth am I doing?_

Davos stood awkwardly in the man's dark bedroom as Stannis went into his closet. The small light allowed him limited view of the space; it was plain, a bed, an armoire, a mounted television, a nightstand with a pair of glasses and bottled water; as well as a big shelf lined with books. On top of the shelf was an expensive-looking globe. A picture of him alongside a smiling woman with red hair was framed above the bed. It took sometime for him to recognize her as Ms. Melisandre, the school's assistant principal. The two were at some kind of fair and Stannis did not seem to be having a good time. Davos smirked.

Stannis emerged then, avoiding eye contact despite the darkness. It suddenly struck Davos, just how strange this all was. Why was he letting himself get into bed with a man who had so clearly hated him mere hours in the past? And on a school day too- he needed to get his priorities under control.

When Stannis stood before him, standing tall and straight and yet seeming so soft, the air around them chilled. Davos noticed that although this man was far from the most attractive he had met, his demeanor truly made him seem finer than any pretty person he'd ever laid eyes on. Ten years ago, Davos would have swooned, honored by simply being in the presence of such a man.

Heat surged through his body when Stannis yanked his collar and kissed him hard enough to bruise. It was such a possessive gesture, let Davos know who was in charge while simultaneously forcing him to realise that he craved this - wanted it only from _him_. Davos returned the favor by sliding down the waist of his sweats, feeling the sharp jut of his rather bony hips, tracing them with his thumbs. The shortened fingers of his left hand ran up Stannis’s spine, making him snap up against him. The sudden reaction startled him a bit. Then he laughed breathily onto Stannis' thin, wet lips.

"Sensitive now, are we?" Stannis did not open his eyes, only said, "Shut up, Seaworth." to which Davos replied with a playful and tender bite to the other's bottom lip. Judging by the (too informal?) uncharacteristically wanton moan that left him, Stannis seemed to enjoy it enough, the pain mingled with the perverse and odd pleasure. He tugged savagely at Davos’s belt, the urgency of the moment making him fumble and struggle with the thing.

Davos snapped the waist of Stannis' undergarments, tracing again the sensitive skin around his waist, hips, pelvis, but not bothering to actually take off his clothing. Not yet. Stannis was only slightly hard against his thigh, and this stuff took time. Tomorrow at work would surely be hell, so they might as well make this whole thing last.

It seemed forever before Stannis managed to get Davos' pants around his ankles. He then remembered, flushing deeper, that he had worn some stupid boxers he had purchased while in vacation in Cancun four years prior. Though the words were faded from innumerable washes, the words "This is my ass on the beach" were still fairly visible. Davos recalled how hard Maric had laughed as they had gone through all of the raunchy shirts and aprons and such, and young Devan's confusion.

Thankfully Stannis did not care enough to check after they came off.

A forceful hand grabbing for his cock brought him back to the present. Davos tried not to protest as Stannis' pleasantly warm and strong fist grabbed hold of him, stroking hastily and angrily. It was too much, too fast. He slapped him away.

"What was that for?" The man glowered at him. Davos gave him a sharp look, letting him know silently that he knew exactly what he had done wrong. Stannis just glared.

"Christ, Stannis. Slow it down, I'm not going anywhere." He then remembered the day. "Soon. Just slow it down." Stannis heaved a sigh and stepped back. He began to undress himself, yanking off his shirt and boxers. Davos could not help but stare at the man's cock as it fell between his thighs; for such a thin man he was... Well hung. And hairy. God, the man had a forest all over his arms, chest, groin. Davos grinned, reminded of the time he had seen Jorah Mormont in a locker room, though no man was hairier than that bear of a man.

He undressed himself quickly, kicking away his pants, undoing and casting away his shirt. When everything was off and both were completely naked, they took a moment, observing each other in the fleeting light of day. 

Davos could not help but think: Was he making a mistake in sleeping with this man? He looked up and down Stannis's lean body. It was just sex, not a relationship. The two would fuck, return to their lives, and never speak to each other again. No one could lose.

Stannis made his way over to his bed, which was already messy to begin with. Davos too went over, climbing in and resting himself onto the other's body. They lay there for a while, listening to the beat of the heart, the let-in and release of breath.

"Do you really want to do this?" Davos asked, realizing too late that he had been thinking out loud.

"I do," Stannis said, pulling the covers over their bodies. "I've always wanted you." He grabbed Davos' ass, giving it a squeeze that bordered aggressive. Davos paused, utterly stunned at the confession. He found it hard to believe, especially since their first official encounter had been so jarring and filled with the immediate skepticism you’d expect from people destined to become enemies.

Stannis kissed him before he could comment further.

It was a hard kiss that left their lips swollen and their breathing erratic. Stannis was as hard a lover as he was a man, and so far, despite it being their first time together, he was not holding back. Something about the way he dug his fingers into Davos' skin hard enough to leave marks gave him the impression that he was a selfish and territorial partner, and yet his personality indicated deprivation. _I’ve always wanted you,_ he had said in that low, rumbling voice of his. Had it been fate that had brought them together, the alignment of the planets that allowed them to share this incredibly intimate moment? Davos raised himself until he was on his knees, hunched over Stannis and watching his stormy blue eyes sink into a sort of euphoric trance. His eyes fluttered shut when Davos took him into his hand.

Though he stroked to his best ability, he knew the dryness couldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world. Stannis made no comment, only hissed and moaned and wordlessly encouraged him to continue. The sounds alone made Davos' hardness throb and his skin prickle.

"Do you have anything that could make this easier, Stannis?" Davos had seen him rummaging in his closet but had been unsure as to whether it had simply been condoms. He prayed that the man had lube, else this would not be an easy time. The man had had a wife: surely he had some of the stuff lying around somewhere.

Thankfully, Stannis grumbled something about leaving it on the floor somewhere and got up reluctantly. Davos waited patiently, glancing at the clock. It was growing late, and the moon shone in the sky like a gorgeous blemished medallion. Several years ago, he would be up watching Dragon Ball with his kids; now he was here, in some man's suburban home, sleeping around like he was still in his twenties and carefree. Never had he imagined....

Stannis' body was a tad chilly when he returned to the bed, though Davos know his own body would soon provide sufficient heat. He sat cross-legged for a moment, scrutinizing the condom packet like a chemist to a newly discovered product.

"Wondering if it still fits?" Davos joked, lying on his back and into the uncomfortably firm pillows at the head of the bed. Stannis was visibly unamused.

"It doesn't change size like that." Stannis snapped. It was Davos' turn to frown.

"Why don't we just get on with it then?" He crossed his arms, watching, waiting. Stannis gave a look before practically tossing the bottle of lubricant onto his chest.

"Here." He wet his lips. "Get back to doing... What you were just doing." His face was rigid but his eyes betrayed the careful tenderness that lie beneath his hardened shell of an exterior. Davos secretly wished that all of their co-workers could. He knew that this was nothing more than lust, a fling, something that would soon be carried away like a petal in the spring breeze, driftwood in a rough sea.

The lube was cold on his fingers but Stannis' cock was warm to the touch. The man was no longer fully erect, forcing Davos to utilize his knowledge on handjobs which was next to none. Sex _did_ in fact require improvisation and creativity due to its versatility and abundance of outcomes. People lived and learned, learned and tried, failed and succeeded.

So Davos worked him, focusing only on drawing moans and gasps from his partner's lips. He ran his thumb along the veins that formed channels on his cock, played with the head, balls, the precum that crowned his tip. Stannis finally let out a choked moan after a minute or two had passed, filling Davos with congratulatory satisfaction and momentary pride. Stannis was swollen in his hand, his cock yearning for release.

"Enough," Stannis growled. His eyes were shut tight, shielding them from the sweat that trailed down his creased forehead and wove into his eyebrows. Davos stopped at once, a bit put off by his command. Stannis' breath came hard, and when he opened his eyes they revealed a savage ferocity, thrilling Davos and making him prickle with anticipation.

Stannis damn near pushed Davos back down onto his back, tearing open the shiny little packet and clumsily rolling the condom onto his hardness. It looked as if he hadn't done it in a while. Not surprising. Davos offered to help him put it on but was quickly told to 'stop and let him handle it himself'.

He had positioned his body over Davos when he realized what was happening and told him to stop. The fool hadn't put done any prepping whatsoever.

"Fuck, Stannis, what do you think you're doing?" He was bewildered, although he couldn't blame him for being inexperienced.

"What is it?" Davos could tell that he wanted release and could not wait much longer.

"You have to stretch it first. Less pain."

"Stretch... Oh. Shit." Though Stannis' gaze was hard he seemed unsure for a moment. Then he said something unbelievable:

"Sorry about that." He quickly applied lubricant to his fingers, grimacing at the stuff as if it had released some acidic thing that ate away at his skin. He gave it a sniff, made a face, returned his attention to Davos.

Davos couldn’t help but tense up when Stannis more or less shoved his index finger into him. Somehow, Stannis had made this increasingly uncomfortable despite it being the easy part. He lifted his hips, hoping it would ease it. It did no such thing. The pain still shot up his spine like a needle, only relieving itself for moments at a time before taking a another jab.

Stannis clearly barely knew what he was doing but said nothing for the sake of his pride. Davos could read it all in his face, from the way his jaw worked in his mouth and the desperate furrow of his brow.

"Ease another one in," Davos said with patience, "and move slowly."

The second finger went in with much more ease, and Stannis carefully moved himself, his fingers slowly fucking him with a rhythm so calm that Davos wondered if he was still having sex with the same man. He closed his eyes and bit his inner lip breathing in... out... in... out... His mouth hung open slightly, though it was concealed by the beard. The feeling of the discomfort morphing into minute pleasure was beautiful, and he reveled in it, exhaling loudly, letting Stannis know what he was ready for more, that he wanted more, _needed_ more.

Stannis was happy to oblige, having decided that he'd had enough of foreplay and removing his fingers. He applied more lube to the condom and repositioned himself once again.

"I need a moment to cool down," Stannis murmured gently, barely moving his lips as he spoke.

They looked at each other then. The room was nearly silent, the only audible sounds being the panting of breath, the steady beat of their hearts, the occasional rumble of a car up the quiet street.

Davos reached up and stroked Stannis's stubble, watching as the man closed his eyes again, appearing lost in another realm, Davos' realm, somewhere where only the two of them dwelled, and the only source of comfort they needed were each others' arms. Davos felt something spark within him.

 _I don't want this to be a one-time thing,_ he thought. _I want him to be mine. I want to feel this every day._

Stannis raised Davos' legs, resting them on his shoulders. He pushed himself into Davos slowly, sliding in inch by inch, Davos tensing up under the foreign feeling in his ass. The pain came first and he had to fight the urge to squirm. His eyes teared up involuntarily and he let out a grunt, pained, and felt guilt. Stannis stopped, giving him a questioning look.

"Keep going," Davos urged. "Please..." Stannis pushed on. Davos sucked in a sharp breath with the first thrust. Stannis filled him with an indescribable heat, and the pleasure that came with the force moved its way up, feeding his hunger.

A rush of dopamines rewarding him for reaching out, extending his hand for a man in need of counsel.

Stannis pumped again once, twice, three times, four, his hips working fiercely and his lean muscles working in a strange exercise that all creatures did, but few enjoyed like this. The sounds of their lovemaking bounced from wall to wall, filling the previously still room with vocals consumed with passion. It was incredible. Davos did not want it to end.  
But alas, Stannis was only human, and with one last powerful thrust, he finished inside of him, shuddering and moaning with pleasure and satisfaction. Though he was obviously spent, he took Davos with a shaking hand, finishing him with only a single pump. His orgasm was a storm, raging throughout his body, tearing through his mind and leaving him a sweaty and tired wreck on Stannis' bed. He did not have it in him to complain when Stannis pulled out of him and rolled onto his back.

The room fell silent for a very long time. Neither spoke, nor made any sort of move. They just lied there, staring up at the ceiling as if something incredible roosted there, something that required every ounce of their undivided attention.

"Stannis?" He took a moment to reply. "What is it?"

"What about me," he shifted, "did you find attractive?" Surely it could not have been his plain looks. Stannis sniffed.

"I don't know." He concluded.

"There's no way in hell you don't know."

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Of course we do. Now tell me why you kissed me. Let me know why we did this." Stannis drew Davos in closer. He was warm and smelled like sweat mingled with the lingering scent of day-old cologne.

"The first meeting of the year we had, the one before school started, I saw you across the table. You looked amiable, approachable. You were new, and yet everyone spoke to you like some long lost acquaintance." He yawned. "I admired that about you."

"That can't be it."

"Be patient. We... We made brief eye contact while Bolton was speaking. You probably forgot, but I never did. You smiled at me before returning your attention to that thin-lipped cockroach." Momentary silence. "That's it."

"Really?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I wanted to know you better. I knew it there and then."

Davos held his left hand up in front of his eyes. It looked almost normal in the darkness. "What stopped you then, Stannis?"

"I suppose it was myself. I'm not one for reaching out. I've got no charm like my brother who you've most likely met. So I cast my feelings away, brushing them off as temporary. Turns out I was wrong."

Davos felt himself growing sleepy. He wanted to know more.

"I passed your classroom sometimes, always working with your students, always having a good time. I liked seeing you. I started wondering if someone like you could... Never mind."

"Stannis-"

"No. I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted." He closed his eyes. "Night."

"Fine. Good night." Davos too let his tired eyes rest.

"Thank you." Stannis murmured into the night. Davos replied with a squeeze to the forearm. He grinned.

A few minutes passed before Stannis opened his eyes again, looking alarmed.

"I forgot to make the test for my period three class."  
Davos kissed him again, resting his arm on his stomach.  
"Don't worry about it. Sleep."  
The two slept more soundly than they had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really hope you enjoyed this! Since I wrote most of this on the notepad of my cell phone without wifi, I put a LOT of time into looking this over and fixing what I thought was a good idea 3 hours prior. 
> 
> Big shoutout to SHOUJO for editing this so beautifully! TBH what the f**ck would I do without u, boy? 
> 
> Now... What the hell do I write next...
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO on an unrelated note... It's my birthday :D


End file.
